The goal of this research is to understand women clerical workers' relationship to their work. This involves a) describing their activities and roles in organizations; b) assessing their behavior and attitudes toward employment; c) examining the impact of various job conditions on their behavior and attitudes and d) identifying the links between work and personal/family life. Data will be collected in two large organizations through a) intensive interviews of 192 clerical workers; b) field observation of clerical activities and c) informant interviews. Areas covered in the interviews include job histories, attitudes toward specific aspects of jobs, activities and experiences on the job, attitudes toward employment and social and family activities. Analysis will be both qualitative and quantitative. Attention will be paid to discovering workers' own experiential categories. Results of this study will be interpreted in light of the historical and social development, growth and change in clerical work. The research will make contribution to the development of theoretical models to explain women's relationship to paid employment, in particular, the impacts of social organization of work on their responses to work.